


Be Still My Undead Heart

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Finding the color in Monochrome [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anti-climatic fights, F/M, Family Fluff, Felix July, Felix Month, Gen, Jewels are still magic, Magic, Randomly built lore, This is teen only because zombies, Zombies, no beta we die like men, otherwise it's gen, rushed writing, slow plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Magic is common. There are thousands of mages, but just like that, there are thousands of magicless too.Félix was magicless. Born that way, lived that way.Until an archeologist unearthed two lost Magic Hearts.Now centuries worth of magic energy is running rampant, and it's up to Felix and the other new Heartholder to catch and control it.Thank goodness the Zombies are only in Paris.





	1. Magic Au

**Author's Note:**

> Mwhahahaha I have returned! Happy Félix Month everyone!  
> I have found I love writing Magicinette, even though the other fics aren't out there yet. But this is for Felix, not Marinette, so I hope you all enjoy some Grumpy Cat moments!

Mages were common. Mages were mainstream. Magic was known. About half the populace was magic, although it could vary slightly depending on your area.

Just over a hundred years ago, something snapped within the bonds of magic, and three branches of magic vanished from all but history books. Transformative, Sentimental, and Subjective.

Felix Prolux came from a magical bloodline. His mother, Aurora Bianchi Prolux, had no magic, despite hailing from a strong conceptual family. His father, Bryan Prolux, hailed from the elemental magic of wind. Felix, a younger, colder version of his mother, was ordinary as well. His sisters and brother had magic, the twins elementals of wind and fire, and Emilia a concept of illusion.

No one knew why magic would skip some people, just like no one had been able to figure out why some people were imbued with magic.

***

In a Tibetan mountain, an explorer shook out a sifting pan, and found a set of broaches. They watched in muted horror as the lost hearts of Transmission and Sentiment flashed.

They were free at last.

Trickles of magic power, long contained and kept from those it should have gone to, fizzed invisibly through the air, searching for the few still-beating hearts it should have latched onto years ago.

Sentiment moved faster, excited to again see her mages. Change followed slower, marvelling in the world years after his entrapment.

Purity and Power met them halfway, Purity joyus while Power was skeptical. The two most abstract of magics didn’t have mages more than every few hundred years, so they were always present in the air.

The four concepts ‘talked’ for a moment, and then Sentiment and Change were granted permission to continue. The world needed their mages again.

_Hearts?_ Change questioned before he continued.

Power darted left and then right, and then bowed. _Purity knows. Later._

_See you again,_ Change promised, bowing slightly before darting off.

***

Somewhere across the seas in France, Protection felt their freedom. He glowed through his heart, alerting his heartholder as best he could. _Prepare,_ he whispered, _Prepare._

***

Felix gave his obnoxious brunette classmate as dry of a look as he possibly could as she chattered on incessantly. Alya Cesaire, the daughter of a zoologist and a chef, and the class’ deception concept, had a penchant for finding the truth instead of planting lies. Which meant she would go on loudly whenever able, her theories directed at her non-magic best friend but able to be heard by anyone in the vicinity.

Felix found it annoying. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, - non-mage, daughter of successful bakers, one of whom being a creation concept and the other non - had an amazing level of patience and interest to stay interested in… whatever Alya was talking about today.

Felix wasn’t actually listening, more than knowing he couldn’t tune it into white noise like he would like to. It was a wonder that the bus driver hadn’t told her to turn down the volume.

Alya’s boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe, - Water elemental, son of a musician and a zoologist, both conceptuals - asked something, and Alya’s rant came to a stop so sudden you could hear her brain screeching.

Felix couldn’t stop the half-smile as he was finally able to reenter his book.

The smile fell when his book was pulled out of his hands. “Yo bookworm!” Nino said, grinning. “Is it true that there’s a ring made of steel and pumus embedded with three thousand dollar rubies in your family’s possession?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Felix said, reaching for his book. “And even if I did, then I wouldn’t tell you about it. The Prolux heirlooms are private artifacts.”

“Aw come on-” Nino started.

Felix grabbed his book, and tensed up as something jolted through him.

Somebody yelled, and Felix could hear more and more of _something_ he didn't know, and it kepr coming like a tidal wave, hitting again and leaving more and more lingering to soak into his skin and there was more and more coming and the waves wouldn't stop and it was _too much._ His thoughts, buzzing too fast with things he couldn’t even understand, started to fade as he blinked.

Somebody screamed, and that set off others. Darkness was followed by silence.

***

Wisps of magic swirled through the city like a charged fog; blue, white, and purple mixing in streams that pushed quite literally _through_ the people of Paris, hunting for those long-since deprived of their rightful magic.

Sentiment and Change had scattered across the world, and reconvened in Paris, where the two strongest _living,_ their heartholders, were located.

They whispered to each other, knowing better than to overload the heart-holders. They could give them more power, but until they had their heartstones it would be unsafe, especially since the children had been deprived of magic for so many years.

Sentiment darted towards a cemetary, nudging towards the graves. _Deprived._ Sentiment whispered imploringly.

_Dangerous._ Change rebuked, dipping towards one of the graves. Change could bring them back, but they wouldn’t be the same. He wasn’t sure he wanted to take that chance.

Sentiment whined, sadness permeating the air as she mourned those she had never met. Power backed her up.

Change relented.

Sentiment jumped for joy, and dove into the graves. Change followed. This was not a good idea, but it there had been worse ideas before.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick tidbit before you go farther, the Prolux family goes as follows- Aurora; mom. Bryan; dad. Felix; oldest. Emilia; second oldest. Dianora; twin one. Casaerio; twin two.

Félix did not  _ want  _ to wake up. He was happy in his sleepy limbo world, Thank You Very Much. 

But he knew that sound. That was Dianora crying because she just had a nightmare, probably about someone dying, again, and he  _ needed _ to wake up and hug her and tell her that no one would be dying any time soon.

Félix blew through his nose, and tried to start sitting up. His arms felt tingly. He must have slept wrong.

He didn't let his groan pass his lips, Dira always felt bad if he did, and as her big brother, he didn’t need to make her feel like she needed to swallow her fears.

"C'mere Dira," he slurred, trying to force his eyes open. "What happened in this one?"

"Félix!" Dianora  _ screamed. _ Félix jolted further into consciousness, alarmed by her tone. That was past nightmare-crying, she sounded horrified and relieved and scared and there was  _ so much  _ emotion in her voice, emotion that pooled into Félix's stomach like ice and then clawed itself into his throat, closing it up.

Tears started behind closed eyelids. He reached up to wipe them off, and was interrupted halfway through by something slamming into his side.

More voices called his name, ones he recognized too. More emotions fizzed through the air and onto his skin, sinking in slowly. He felt sick. Really really sick. One person wasn't supposed to have this much panic and relief and- Félix wasn't even sure what half of these emotions were anymore, there were too many swirling around.

Félix managed to get his eyes open, blinking away the tears. The pressure around his midriff was tightening and then loosening over and over, as though the person - most likely Dianora, - couldn't decide if they should squeeze him until he popped or not. Félix looked down, proving his guess correct as he pulled an arm out of her embrace.

He wrapped his left arm, the one that had been out of her line of reach when she latched onto him, around Dira's shoulders, stroking the ends of her black hair gently, and placed his right hand tightly against his mouth.

"Dira," he said slowly. She didn't respond aside from squeezing him again, but he  _ felt _ another wave of emotion from her. His nausea increased. "Dira, I think I need to throw up. Can you hug me afterward?"

Félix understood the shock of reluctance, fear that he would vanish or pass out again if she let go.

"Dianora, come on," Bryan coaxed, appearing behind the distraught child. "Félix, there's a trashcan to your left." Their dad picked up Dianora, pulling her away as she fought to get back to Félix.

"Come talk to Mom for a bit," Bryan suggested. "Félix is sick too, give him a minute."

"But Mom is okay!" Dira argued. "Félix isn't yet!"

_ More.  _ More feelings slammed into his skin, and Félix wretched into his hand. He reached for the trashcan, and emptied his stomach.

Once he was done, and the  _ feelings _ were out of his stomach, Félix opened his eyes. And recoiled.

Throw up never looked good, but normally it was an icky pinkish, not- not  _ blue. _

Félix set the can back to the side of his bed, and flopped back against the-

What was he on anyway?

Félix looked around, able to take in his surroundings at last.

It was a hospital room, magical ward, if the black, white, green, and pink walls were anything to go by. There was a Television screen hung on the wall to his left, and monitors stationed by his head on the same side. There were two black chairs under the TV, both empty. On his right was a near mirrored version of his area, except for a window where his TV was, and their TV was on the wall towards their feet. And then there were people.

His family, to be exact.

Emilia was asleep on one of the black chairs, body bent weirdly across the metal armrests. The twins were in the middle of the floor, Caseario trying to keep Dianora's attention by blowing a piece of fluff around while sneaking glances at Félix. And his Dad was standing by the second bed, talking to his Mom, who was the occupant of said bed.

Something had happened, Félix decided. Something big. Félix sat up again, breathing slowly. The forgein feelings weren't assaulting him anymore, but they were there, weighing down the air.

He chose not to focus on them, nor on why he could feel them.

Félix looked at Rio, and when Rio looked back, sending a line of hope and questions his way, Félix nodded.

Rio stopped playing with the fluff, and scrambled to his feet. "Come on Dira, I think Félix is ready to talk now."

Dira was on her feet before Rio was even halfway across the small space, and ran at Félix.

"Félix!" she clambered over the railing of the hospital bed, and tackling him back into the hospital sheets.

"Hey Dira," Félix said softer, returning the hug. "What did I miss?"

"A lot," Rio said, moving to sit down in one of Félix's chairs. "Do you want me to start with the good news, the bad news, the worse news, or the plain news?"

Dira pulled back from the hug, nose scrunched up. "I don't want to hear the worse news again Rio. It's icky."

"I know it's icky," Rio agreed. "But it's kind of important."

Dira cringed, and climbed back towards the edge of the bed. "I'll go wake up Emi while you do that," she said, sliding off.

Félix felt another wave of nausea, this time directly from Dianora instead of from an overload. Fear joined it, increasing the feeling.

Félix looked at Caseario. "What's the worse news?"

Caseario cringed too. "Zombies. There are magic zombies all across the city."

Félix choked. "What?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Félix took a deep breath, fighting the urge to throw up again. "What's the  _ good _ news?"

"Two sects of magic have been rediscovered!" Rio said, excitement seeping either into his tone or into the air. Félix wasn't sure which. "Transmission and Sentiment mages are back!" his face fell slightly, and his eyes darted towards the rest of their family.

Félix followed his gaze, and watched as Emilia shifted, still half asleep, and then shrieked as she fell off her chair. Surprise and panic shot through the air.

"Okay, and the bad news?" Félix asked. He didn't know if he wanted to know, but what could be worse than Magical Zombies?

Rio hummed, "Yeah, that would be that these new Mages have no idea how to use their powers, and most of them have been comatose for the last two days."

Félix nearly choked again. "Most of them? Two days? Rio, what?"

Rio winced at his response. He opened his mouth to reply, but Emilia beat him to it.

"It'll make more sense if you ask what the plain news is first."

Dread was pooling in his stomach now, and Félix wasn't sure if it was his own or not. "What's the news then?"

Dianora answered this time. "You and Mom are mages now."

Félix bluescreened.


	3. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost late but I have 15 minutes till midnight. Take that!  
>  Ahhhh I'm behind because my computer is throwing a fit and I realized I needed to overhaul some stuff (and write the last three. Chapters) but I said I would do something so I'm gonna do it!
> 
> And then I'll try to return to regular updates of everything else. THHMR needs a chapter soon.

Wang Fu watched the tiny green gem flash. It didn't look nearly as powerful as it was, but that tiny jewel had the power to ruin lives.

The spirit of Protection had been busy, Fu had felt it flitting around for days. And he'd followed it, letting the Heart lead him where he was needed.

And with all the excess magic about, that was nearly everywhere. He'd had to call in backup, both other Protection mages and other Heartholders.

Protection hummed angrily as it darted about, hunting for more of the creatures dubbed, for simplicity's sake, zombies, and for the concentrated streams of conscious magic known as Power and Purity. Protection was not happy, and Fu could feel every iota of annoyance.

Oohh boy. Could the hearts just get here already? Please? Or someone let him know who the new heartholders were so he could let them know?

It had been  _ two days _ since they were released, and everything except the zombies had been stagnant.

_ Listen. _

Fu's head snapped to the left at the foreign whisper. He had only heard that whisper  _ once, _ over a hundred years ago, when he was announced Heartholder for Protection.

After that, it had taken being trained by Creation's heartholder before he could hear Protection.

These poor new Heartholders, having to take the extra helping of power on top of the first amount. Fi really hoped they were children.

At least then they'd be more adaptable.

_ Names? _ Protection hissed, anger barely suppressed.

_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Transmission, Félix Prolux, Sentiment. _

Fu sighed as Protection growled.  _ Locations? _ They had names, Wayzz, it would be enough. The news had been going insane with the magics, they could probably just look the Heartholders up.

***

It was a while before Félix was able to process again, but once he could, things made a lot more sense. He could feel emotions because as of fifty-two hours ago, he was a Sentiment concept.

It was insane.

Apparently his mother had woken up roughly twelve hours before Félix himself had, which was why Dianora was less worried about her when he had woken up. She was back asleep now, just as exhausted as he was.

Aurora’s emotions were a soft and steady feeling now, like a jacket, or the feeling of water on your skin when sitting in a pool. If he felt emotions through sound instead of sensations, Félix would categorize it as white noise.

The magic ward’s ability to block out anything from outside of their room was helpful.

Félix stared at his television as he tried to figure out his powers, not taking in much of the superhero cartoon that was playing. He didn’t know what he would do once the hospital released him. Even his own family’s emotions were too much for him to handle, how was he supposed to do anything in the outside world?

As Félix was running through that in his head, he heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening. Just great. More emotions to sort through.

Félix didn’t look over, instead bracing himself for what would hopefully be the controlled waves of a nurse. It was too late at night for his family to come back.

He braced himself for the wrong thing.

A calm panic seeped through the air, unworried and yet horribly apprehensive. Almost like someone who knew a solution but not how to pull it off. Félix turned his head to the side, and laid eyes on his visitors just as the second’s emotions hit him.

They were harsher, jumpy, determination and anxiety swirling together into a blunt spearhead that hit him right in the stomach.

A tiny old man shuffled into the room, hands behind his back. Following, or maybe flanking, him was a familiar teenager, a hospital gown tied into a less lanky look with a sash. It took Félix a moment to remember where he knew her from, she looked so different.

Félix didn’t hide his surprise that Marinette was visiting. They barely spoke, usually her apologizing for her friends’ behavior, and on rare occasions, her inviting him to class hangouts since she was class president.

She cringed, and nervous awkwardness floated his way. “Hey Félix.”

Félix sat up, pulling his legs into a criss-cross position. “Marinette,” he inclined his head, trying to act natural despite his new empathic abilities. (Why did it have to be Sentiment? He would be fine as a Change mage.)

Something pained and even more awkward was her emotional response, but physically she just smiled halfway and nodded back.

“Hello, M. Prolux,” the old man said, after too long spent in an awkward silence that settled on Félix’s neck like a snake.

“Hello. Who are you?” Probably Marinette’s grandfather or something, someone who came so she had an escort. Why not a doctor though?

“Wang Fu,” he replied. There was something ominous among his controlled worry. “I am a Protection Mage, and the Protection Heartholder.”

Marinette sat down in one of his bedside chairs, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“What is a Heartholder?” Félix asked next, trying to ignore Marinette’s constantly growing anxiety.

“A heart is the central source of Magic. There’s a heart for each branch, and those hearts are given to worthy mages to be protected. That’s why I am here.”

Before Félix could ask to unravel the rest of Fu’s sentence, he realized that he had heard something similar between his Mother and her parents. Gloating about one of his Aunts being a heartholder. But aside from that? Félix hadn’t heard of magic hearts at all. Nothing in school, nothing from  _ Alya, _ and while he’d never done purposeful magic research - he’d been curious, but he knew he wouldn’t have been able to learn why he and his mom were skipped, and even if he did, what could it do? - he had an inkling that he wouldn’t have found anything there either. “This sounds like something that’s kept secret,” he said slowly. Dread filled his stomach, this time entirely his own, although it sloshed around with Marinette’s anxiety. “Why are you telling us?”

Fu nodded. “Rather astute, aren’t you?”

Félix was unaffected by the compliment. Too many negative emotions, too much odd info, too much going on overall, for him to be anything but unamused. “What does it have to do with Marinette and I?” Félix hoped his voice stayed dry, but Marinette’s emotions were filling up his stomach fast, and he felt a lot like throwing up again.

Marinette had yet to say anything since greeting him.

Fu sighed. “Power and Purity have selected you two to be the Heartholders for Change and Sentiment.”

The only reason Félix didn’t space out again was that he suspected that would be the reason. “I decline.”

Beside him, Marinette snorted. Some sort of longing amusement flapped his way, poking his stomach like the tickle-monster from childhood.

Fu shook his head. “I’m afraid you cannot refuse this honor. You were picked, and the magic doesn’t change its mind unless their choice dies."

"I can't even use the magic I have, and yet you expect me to take care of the source of magic like this?" Félix snorted, biting down on emotional bile. He could throw up after he finished talking. "That's something someone who has completely lost their marbles would do."

Marinette laughed, over in her corner, and the added amusement was enough to push Félix over the edge. He grabbed his trashcan, not quite diving for it but close, and wretched.

When there's once again of a pile of sparkly blue icky stuff, he looks up to watch Fu and Marinette.

Marinette's smile is gone, and now she's watching Fu out of the corner of one eye and Félix with the rest of her line of sight.

Upon seeing that Félix was once again watching him, Fu started talking. "I understand that, but you were picked. It's your responsibility to protect the heart and to end the reign of zombies."

"I'm not-" Félix blinks. "Hold up. What do we have to do with the zombies?" Is everything secretly connected? Is that what this is?

Fu exhaled. "When the magics of Transmission and Sentiment were lost all those years ago, they were locked away in chambers that stopped their magic from going any farther. This caused a buildup of power, which was released a few days ago when they were recovered. There is only so much magic a Mage can handle at any given point. This means that when those who were alive were all full, the magic moved on to give those who should have had it but were never given the chance their magic. We have to either wait until all the corpses wear themselves out, or we have to go collect their magic ourselves, using the hearts."

"By we he means you and I," Marinette chimed it. No wonder she was so nervous. If she was here, she probably couldn't get out of it.

Félix groaned into his hands. "I don't want to save the world."

"What about your family?" Marinette asked quietly. Félix looked up, prompting her onward. "What about saving your family?" she repeated. There was something melancholy, unwilling and yet dutiful coming from her now. "I have at least four people up a few generations who are zombified. And I don't want the haywire magic to hurt my parents either. Or my friends." A burst of worry and love.

Félix could understand that. He hasn't thought about it like that at all. Dira hated even hearing about the zombies, what would she do if she met one? Emi would probably freak out, Rio would go into naive 'let-me-fight-it' mode, Dad would probably light it on fire, and Mom… who knew what she would do. It made sense for  _ her _ to be a Sentiment, she was already so empathetic.

Félix nodded. "You got me there." he turned an unamused, almost rude, look at Fu. "Fine. But you had better be able to teach me everything I need to know.”


	4. Ot3 (Actually just story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late....  
> In my defense, I was trying to rework this chapter so I was telling less and showing more. There's still a lot of telling, but not as much as before.
> 
> If your'e wonedring about the chapter title/prompt, the answer is that I didn't want to write polygamy, so I just used it as an empty day.

After Fu left, Marinette had stayed in her seat, curled up on herself and still sending tidal waves of apprehensiveness and determination his way.

Félix laid back down, waiting for her to start talking. After a few minutes, in which he could have fallen asleep himself if not for her emotional hurricane, he started instead. “Do you have something you want to talk about?”

Marinette hummed. More nerves. “I don’t want to go back to my ward,” she shrugged eventually. “And I’m worried. I’ve stopped cascading random bubbles, but I don’t know how to use them yet. You don’t look like you’re doing much better. If we go out like this, we’re going to lose.”

“You’re saying we need to train and strategize,” Félix noted.

Marinette nodded.

“While I agree, I don’t think I can think well enough to contribute right now. I’m exhausted.”

“Oh,” Marinette breathed. A pang of sadness joined the rest of her fluttery emotions.

“How are you not?”

“I woke up after the first day, so I’ve been functioning like normal.”

Félix nodded. “Okay.” He looked at her, still not moving, and sighed. “It’ll be boring, but if you don’t want to be alone you can stay there. Just be back in your ward by morning.”

Marinette blinked, and then she sat straighter, smiling and saluting. “You got it!” The relief and comfort from his statement were enough to make it worth it. They calmed his stomach slightly.

Félix rolled over, and closed his eyes, doing his best to ignore the coming overload. He really didn’t need this.

***

When Felix woke up, the only sign Marinette had been there at all was the placement of his chairs.

“She left around six,” Aurora’s voice rang out, and Felix choked on the smugness. “So, who was she?”

“A classmate. And apparently a teammate.”

Felix knew she was getting his resignation and annoyance, which was probably why she dropped the subject.

***

Seven o’clock that night, Marinette knocked on their door.

Felix sighed at his mother’s silent questions, followed by the warm and sticky feeling he attributed to  _ Mom emotions. _

“Is this a good time?” Marinette asked, poking her head through the door. Bluntheaded objects hit him, bouncing in his chest as they were covered in warmth.

Felix hissed, coughing up the slimly orbs. Blue, again.

Guilt and worry joined the remains, and Felix groaned. “It’s not, come in.” he ground out. He opened his eyes to see her slip inside and into the same chair as last night.

“Hello there!”

Felix gagged on Marinette’s piercing surprise, and his mother’s  _ enthusiasm,  _ and scrunched his eyes shut.

__ “I’m Aurora, Felix’s mother!”

Relief and then more anxiety. How much anxiety could Marinette feel? “Oh! Uh, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Felix and I are classmates and..” Marinette trailed off, unsureness permeating the air. A question of trust, which reached out and then reconvened by Marinette herself.

Felix took a deep breath. “Go ahead and tell her.”

A shock of smugness flew his way, followed by more excitement. Oh goodness, did she think they were dating or something?

“Okay,” Apprehensiveness took over, mingling with Felix’s own.  _ It didn’t matter, she already knows what they are. _ “Felix and I are heartholders,-” Pride. “-um, and we’re supposed to be getting ready to go out and fight zombies-” Worry. “-and, all that stuff.”

“Oh. Well, congratulations.”

***

“You’re saying we have to go trial by fire,” Felix sighed. Fu nodded, resigned to the boy’s harsh behavior. Three days awake, five since becoming a Mage, and barely any info on how to stop what was going on, Felix was past annoyed.

He still wanted out.

“Yes, that’s where you’re at.”

***

Marinette had visited every night all four days up to the hospital releasing him, and yet in spite of this fact, they had no plan aside from poking zombies with gems that were smaller than Felix’s nails.

How did the world flip so stupidly fast? Seriously?

Felix looked at the white box sitting on his monitors, where the heart of Sentiment resting. It wasn’t a magic-sealing box, but it was enough to not completely overload him again.

He was heading home today, which meant he and Marinette would be able to start stopping the zombies. Cause that made so much sense.

It’s been an entire week since this started, and the world seemed to be doing just fine without them. The corpses weren’t even going after anyone, just being chaotic in the streets. They weren’t a threat at all, more of a nuisance.

Marinette still worried, still had four plans that were too crazy to work, but Felix was underwhelmed by the urgency.

He was surprised when a head of black was visible through the blurred window as Emilia helped him prepare to leave. Marinette knocked, and Emilia’s head snapped up. “I got it!” she called, barrelling forward before Félix could stand up. “Who are you?” she asked, her voice a deceiving bubbly tone, while Félix felt waves of rolling distrust.

“Hello.” Marinette’s constant social awkwardness floated over too, Félix still didn’t know the limits of her nervous energy, but she forced a smile. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m here to see Félix.”

“Why?” Emi asked next, tilting her head. The absolute fakeness of her tone made Félix shiver. He was too close to the door for this.

“Emi, let her in,” Aurora called, looking up from her study of the floor as Bryan helped her walk. “She’s not bad.”

Right. Aurora had listened in on most of their meetings.

Emilia looked over at Aurora, but she stepped aside. “We’re taking them home today,” she informed Marinette.

“I know.” Marinette stepped inside, scanning the room. Her anxiety peaked, and she slipped back to her usual corner. She turned her attention to him, calming down a little bit. “I came to see if you needed any help. Including a shield.” She held up her hands, and they turned pink right before bubbles started to cascade out of her palms. They landed on the floor, stacking up until there was a semi-clear wall half as tall as she was.

“You’re spouting bubbles on purpose,” Félix complimented. It was a good thing too, the more she figured out how to at least  _ use _ her powers, the more she could get done once they started.

“Thanks,” she smiled slightly and then collapsed her wall. “I’ve been practicing pretty much non-stop.”

Félix wished he could practice his like that, instead of the constant nausea he had. At least he could read them better now.

“That’s pretty cool!” Caseario added from the other side of the room. “Are you a Transmission then?”

“Yeah,” Marinette nodded.

“We’re just about ready to go. Are you, Félix?”

“Yes, father.” Félix swung his legs off his bed and stood up, turning to look at Bryan. He started when the room didn’t stop turning, instead flipping back and forth. Not again. A large amount of worry and surprise hit him next, making the dizziness worse.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and opposite forearm, steadying him. “Are you okay?” Marinette asked quietly.

Félix shook his head and then nodded. He needed to be okay, he needed to leave. Skepticism was his answer, but he ignored it. He would be fine, it just might take a bit.

“Alright. Want me to walk with you?”

Félix almost said no. He needed to be on his own. But really, he’d make more of a fool of himself if he hit the floor a bunch.

“Yes please,” he sighed.

Marinette looped his arm around her neck, and let him lead toward the door. Félix stopped to glare at the wood, bracing himself for the onslaught he was about to walk into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I just gotta get today's chapter out and Tomorrow's prepped, since I'll be out most of the day.


	5. Personality swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what is officially Friday's chapter. Ta-da!
> 
> I had no time for triple checking, so fingers crossed it makes sense.

He was not braced. Félix had thought for sure he would be able to at least hobble out, but the moment he crossed the threshold he lost cognitive thought.

There were too many emotions.  _ Too many. _ Worry, fear, happiness, excitement, disapproval, contempt, sadness, guilt, anxiety, it all hit in with the force of a tidal wave and sent him staggering back, knees buckling. Marinette caught him easily, and dragged him back behind the enchantment line.

Félix collapsed against her as she leant down, barely registering the pink and purple bubbles that exploded from her hands. He emptied himself of emotions as soon as a bucket was in front of him.

“Félix are you okay?” Dianora asked, skidding into the room after them.

Félix shook his head. He was not okay at all.

“I think we need to go slower,” Marinette said. “You’ll overload again otherwise.”

“I can’t go out there,” Félix said instead. “I can’t stand it.”

“Mom can?” Dira said questioningly. “What’s the difference?”

“Félix has more magic than your mom,” Marinette answered. “And he’s younger, so he has a lower tolerance.”

Dira flinched. “Can I help at all?”

“Félix?”

Félix shook his head. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t go out there, Marinette was right. If he did, he’d get more sick. But if he didn’t, what could he do? He couldn’t live stuck in this ward. And he couldn’t help Marinette stop zombies if he was stuck. And if he couldn’t help, she might not win. Then the world would be overrun and his family would die and all the while he’d be locked up unable to do anything.  _ Anything. _

Faintly he heard Marinette tell Dianora to get a nurse, and the patter of footsteps as she left. Félix registered the girls’ worry, but it wasn’t registering. He didn’t like magic. He had grown up without it, and he would rather stayed without it.

Marinette guided him to sit down, and then sat across from him. “Breathe,” she ordered.

He tried to, but his ears were still ringing and his insides were still sloshing, and wow he hated this feeling. It was an emotional breakdown and it wasn’t all his.

“One thing at a time,” Marinette advised. “Box it up, and unload it slowly. It helps, I promise.”

***

He ended up staying another night, even though his mom was able to weather the storm and go home.

Félix stared up at his ceiling, unsettled by the blankness. Without Aurora’s white-noise-esque emotions at night, it was too still. How had he gotten that used to it in a few days? It hadn’t even been a whole week.

Félix wished the heart hadn’t been unburied. He didn’t want to have to do anything with this. The only good things that could come from this would be if his grandparents decided to take back his mother. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Fat chance. They were too stubborn for that.

Félix’s mind wandered away from his grandparents and back to his mother. He hadn’t realized how comforting having her and Marinette’s emotional blankets were at night.

He blinked, wondering if his sudden idea was plausible.

As long as most of the patients were asleep, and he knew where to go. Which he did, because his  _ beloved _ mother was nosy and had gotten him information on Marinette’s status.

He stood up, picked up a trashcan just in case, and walked slowly to the door. He opened it, scanned the hallway, empty, and took a step.

It wasn’t as overwhelming as before, but it was still a punch. Other patients were in their own wards, asleep or quietly occupying themselves, emotions from interactions low.

Félix wretched, but was able to keep going, slowly. He knew which turns to take, and her door number.

He knocked before entering. Through the frosted glass, he saw Marinette shoot up, black hair flying. She stumbled to the door, leaving a glowing trail behind her.

“Félix? What are you doing? Are you okay?”

“Can I sleep in here?”

A wave of concern came his way, and she stepped aside. “Sure.”

He stepped over the threshold, taking a deep breath as most of the emotions sinking into his skin stopped.

“You okay?” Marinette asked again.

He didn’t look at her, instead focusing on the pink and purple foam across the floor. “It’s too empty over there.”

“Oh,” Marinette breathed. “Can I hug you?”

Félix shook his head, sitting down in one of her bedside chairs instead. “I’d rather not. Thank you for letting me stay.”


	6. Tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I couldn't figure out how to do the scene from Felix or Mari's POVs, so you get this instead.
> 
> Felix's entire family is soft to each other, but the usual ice appears from Emilia up when dealing with outsiders.

Bryan was in a panic as he stormed the hospital. He couldn't believe it. Félix stayed one night extra and got kidnapped!

No, that was a worst case scenario. The second is that Félix ran away, and while unlikely, Bryan isn't sure which would be worse. He just- what was this world coming too? His son, his darling oldest son, just _gone,_ overnight.

Bryan had fled the house the moment he got the call. The doctors were just as panicked and him, but probably because he had the power to ruin their lives. They'd lost a patient without any signs of a struggle.

"M. Prolux! Monsieur, wait! We found him!"

Bryan whirled on the out-of-breath personnel. "Where is he?" He demanded, withholding a snarl.

The doctor, Nurse, actually, held up a hand, breathing for a minute. Bryan forced himself to be patient. Félix would be fine. If he wasn't…

The nurse straightened up. "This way, Monsieur."

Bryan followed, nearly stepping on their heels quite a few times. They lead him from the first floor to the fifth, the same one Félix and Aurora had been on. They must have gotten him back to the ward.

The nurse continued past Félix's door.

"Where are we-" Bryan trailed off as they shushed him, pointing at a viewing window to his left.

The curtain was open, allowing Bryan to see the mess of pink and purple inside. The floor had been nearly replaced with gunky lifts and indents, giving off the effect of having been boiled. The walls were covered in abstract art, most of it flowers, and there was an overflowing backpack matching the decór in a corner. 

And right by the window, not even a foot away, was a clearly edited hospital bed, with two figures sharing the space.

"I think she used the chairs as a base," the nurse said quietly.

By she, they must mean Félix's classmate, Bryan realised. For sure enough, spreadeagle at the foot of the doublewide mattress, was Marinette, and laying not-quite curled up along one side was Félix.

Bryan let himself breathe.

***

"I'm not surprised," Aurora hummed over the phone. "She's got a good heart, and they're a team. _And,_ I'll bet he got lonely, stuck there on his own."

Bryan sighed, glancing at door to Marinette's dormant ward. "Are you sure about that?"

"Love, I can feel intentions now, and I've listened in on their conversations quite a few times. She bears no ill will toward Félix."

"Okay," Bryan relented. He didn't like it, but he trusted his wife. "But what if you're wrong?"

"Then the world is doomed," Aurora said. Bryan could almost feel her factitiousness through the phone. "How tragic. Unless Feli can fight her. Good thing Marinette is probably not going to go evil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my entire idea from this prompt was the line "How tragic." in the most deadpan or sarcastic way possible.


	7. July 28th- Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaa happy Felinette month everyone! I am so behind it's not funny but have a new chapter!!

Felix woke up first. Marinette’s emotions had spiked suddenly, but she slept through the nightmare. The spike of terror and guilt settled in his gut though, enough he couldn’t go back to sleep.

Which was probably okay, considering it was obviously morning.

Felix sat up and looked around, taking in more of her room now that it was illuminated enough to. Everything was so starkly different.

Where he had solid colors, her walls were covered in shapes and flowers. Objects all over the room were half built, some with dried pink bubbles that looked oozing if you only gave a passing glance.

He was only growing more convinced he would have done better as a mage of change.

He turned to the side of the room which had the door and window, and met the eyes of passing nurse. She smiled.

Tendrils of confusion climbed up to meet him, and he looked down to see Marinette staring at him. Something soft ate the confusion, and Felix suddenly felt a load of discomfort and awkwardness that was all his own. “Morning?”

“Morning.”

***

Felix didn’t glare at Nino. He didn’t have a right to, right now. They were still in Marinette’s ward, and if one of her friends wanted to visit, he was completely allowed too.

That didn’t mean Felix had to like it. But he respected Marinette enough to not be hostile about it. And, for the record, Nino’s emotions were pretty chill.

Marinette and Nino prattled on about a music record for at least a quarter of an hour before serious talk returned. 

“Most of the have been contained at this point,” Nino informed them. “We’re not completely sure how to reclaim the magic, but at least the chaos has mostly stopped.”

Marinette winced, and Felix mirrored her as her guilt wrapped around his chest. “That’s good.”

“Alya and Adrien want to help how they can, but so far there doesn’t seem to be anything we can do.”

Marinette sighed. Heaviness settled over the room, and down Felix’s throat. It had been a week now, and they’d been useless. This sucked. He was more than sure Marinette felt the same.

Marinette sighed. She plopped back on the edited mattress. Felix let her.

“Hey Nino?” Apprehensive hope.

“Hm?”

“Can you mute emotions? Like how water mutes sounds?”

Felix thought he was following. They needed something to block him enough to go out.

“I might be able to.”

Marinette sat up, and the hope and pure positivity was enough to make Felix rock backwards. Which wasn’t saying much, but still.

Felix let himself smile too. This might work.

**Author's Note:**

> To the person from the Felinette discord who said they wanted some Zombie Comedy on Death day, Thank You! I needed that push to get this out.  
> See you tomorrow friends!


End file.
